


Je t'aime

by slowtownwhxre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownwhxre/pseuds/slowtownwhxre
Summary: The one(s) in which Draco and Astoria leave for Paris, and end up staying there for a few years.





	1. The One in Which They Leave for Paris

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warning, I'll tag triggers if need be for a particular chapter. Enjoy

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Draco breathed, sitting on Astoria’s bed, tucked in the furthermost corner from the Greengrass’s frontdoor. “I can’t believe I told my father to go fuck himself,” he added with a laugh. “You’re such a bad influence.”

“Really? Remind me again, who suggested that we run away to Paris? I do believe it wasn’t me.”

“Touche.” He grinned, still not rising from his position on her bed, while she bustled around her room, collecting clothes to take. “You don’t have to pack a coat, I can buy one for you.”

“You told your father to go fuck himself, I don’t think you’re going to be connected to his funds for much longer.”

“No, but I took money out well in advance and added it to a secret account.”

“You really did plan this runaway well, huh?” She mused, ignoring his offer for the coat, and chucking two in her trunk. “Should I take bathers?”

* * *

 Draco seemed exceptionally excited to be going on a muggle plane, Astoria was less so. Her family had gone on a few before, and the excitement had died down pretty quickly within her first flight. But she couldn’t whip the smile off her face, watching her boyfriend excitedly looking around the muggle airport, eyes flicking and focusing on millions of different things. 

“You look like a puppy.” She chuckled. He shot her a toothy grin, squeezing her hand a little tighter. “We should be boarding within the next couple hours; do you want anything to eat?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you?”

“That’s not very feminist of you.”

“No, but it’s very, my-girlfriend-has-a-blood-curse-and-I-worry-constantly-about-her-and-probably-should-take-more-care-of-her, of me.” He spoke without thinking, adding a slight tone of humour to his sentence, without realising how much he had just revealed to her, without realising how much he constantly worried over her. “Sorry. How about one of those muggle hamburgers? From, what’s it called, Mac Daniels?”

Her glorious laughter filled the air, “McDonald's. You’re getting there though.”

“Yes, but you’re going to have to teach me how to use one of those plastic card things, which I swear are magic.”

“It’s not.”

“How does it store so much money?”

“I’m not sure, but its muggle. So it can’t be magic.”

“We should introduce it to the wizarding world.”

“Oh, your father would love that. His only son, Draco Malfoy, introducing muggle technology into the wizarding world?”

“You’re right, he’d have a fit. Let’s do it.” He said excitedly, she laughed at him again, pulling him around the corner towards the McDonalds. He found himself watching her, happily bouncing towards the McDonalds, a hand grasped tightly in his. He was so amazed that she even cared for him, that she was running away to Paris with him. That she, this amazingly kind girl, who saw the good in every person, was with him, a death-eater who almost murdered two innocent students, and was the reason Albus Dumbledore was dead.

He was so lucky to have her.

“Ohh!! Should I get a Big Mac? And chips of course.”

“Yeah,” he flicked his eyes up, gazing at the menu plastered above the workers. “The chicken one sounds nice.” 

“Gimme the card thing, and I can teach you.” She was so kind, Merlin every second she stopped talking, even when she was, he was stuck admiring her. Stuck just gazing at her, relishing in her beauty, thinking of how much he truly loves her. 

She poked his arm, “oi, watch.” She pulled him up with her, ordering, and asking to pay by card. She carefully inserted it into the machine, pressing a few buttons. And it was done. Paid for. 

“I tell you, magic.” He mumbled into her ear, slipping into French so the muggle serving wouldn’t hear. 

“You know I never learnt French, yeah?” She laughed, he kissed her in a split-second response. Slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re awfully affectionate today.”

“Do you mind?”

“I love it. It’s just odd to me. I wouldn’t have pictured that you, of all people, would be the one to push the most public affection, and the one who is the most willing to hold and kiss me around others.”

“Why?”

“A year ago, you struggled to even hold my hand. You struggled to let me hug you, and let me hold you. Love, a year ago you’d only held my pinkie.”

“I was depressed.”

“Hm?” 

“I was! I convinced myself you deserved better and drove myself into that hole. And I was never really hugged as a child.”

“I know, my love.” She leant back into him a little more, relaxing into his hold.

“Plus, I want to show everyone that you’re my girlfriend.”

“That’s awfully possessive.”

“Not that way, but I’m proud to hold you in public, and kiss you in public because –” he stopped himself short, realising he was about to say what he truly felt. The fear in her rejecting him filling him before he could say it. “Is that our order?”

“Oh yes!” She bounced away, grabbing their order, bouncing back, and grabbing his hand happily, pulling him away to their gate. “You’re a surprising man, Draco Malfoy.”


	2. The One in Which they Buy a House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One in Which Astoria and Draco Search for a House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! No content warnings

 They stayed in a wizard hotel the first couple of nights, debating whether to purchase a wizard house or muggle. The first day they were exhausted, the pair cuddling on the small bed together. Spending most of it in the hotel, eating French food, and Draco attempting to teach Astoria some French, with a lot of frustration, and little to no focus on the time breezing by. 

 

“Mer-cry?”

 

“I swear you’re making fun of me at this point. Mer-si.”

 

“ _Merci_.”

 

“Oh finally.” he huffed, turning his attention to the server who added them two overflowing mugs of butterbeer. “ _Merci beaucoup_.” 

 

“You’re too easily frustrated.”

 

“You love rilling me up.”

 

“I truly do, its so cute to see you getting so passionate. Your forehead gets all wrinkled, it's very sweet...So,,, for the first month, can’t you do all of the talking and ordering?”

 

“Yes, but you should still try.”

 

“I will, I will.” She laughed, taking a sip of her butterbeer, leaving a white froth moustache. “Is something on my face?”

 

“A nose, some eyes…” he laughed, reaching across and pulling a sleeve over his hand to whip the froth off. 

 

“You are so domestic.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Need I remind you who just whipped the froth off their girlfriend's lip.”

 

“Shh,” he hushed, taking a few gulps from his butterbeer. 

 

Their second day in Paris, they went house hunting. Wandering through many houses and flats, hand in hand, half-jokingly planning where everything would be laid out, pointing out the desks and where they would sit. 

 

“This one is huge.”

 

“We couldn’t not view a massive one,” he whispered back, pulling her around the house to inspect every corner. “We could stick our extensive alcohol collection here.” He gestured dramatically in one corner.

 

“Alcohol? Just our extensive alcohol? Shouldn’t it be wine?”

 

“Wine is for pussies, I say our extensive firewhiskey collection in one corner and our Dragon Barrel brandy in the other.”

 

“You don’t actually want this house, yeah?” She whispered.

 

“Merlin no, I couldn’t. I want something small. Just us.”

 

* * *

 

 

Astoria convinced him for a small, muggle flat. She picked it out the second day of looking for a place to buy, deciding that she desperately wanted it. It was small, high up. One bedroom, a study, and tiny kitchen that connected to an equally tiny living room. It was amazing. The person taking them around mentioned there was probably better things in their price range, bringing up Draco’s name, suggesting a house just outside Paris.

 

But he shut him down, saying he wanted the flat, specifically the muggle house. He loved it, but he wouldn’t say that to Astoria, knowing she’d love that he ‘disliked’ the house. 

 

But it was everything. It was so perfectly them. They signed the bond right away, buying it within an hour. There was no furniture in it, nothing but one pot that the last owners had left.

 

But it was theirs. This tiny flat in Paris was theirs.

 

“Should we go out for dinner to celebrate?” Astoria suggested, leaning across their tiny kitchen table.

 

“Nah,” he shrugged, “there’s a supermarket down the street. I think it’s called Auchan? But I want to cook, for you.”

 

“Since when can you cook?”

 

“Astoria, last time you tried to cook, you set fire to your stove.”

 

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments or kudos, it helps a lot.


	3. The One in Which Draco is (very) Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Drinking, Mentions of Suicidal Tendencies,

Draco Malfoy was drunk. 

 

Completely plastered beyond any point of sobriety. Astoria thought it was rather hilarious, giggling as he stumbled over to her, planting a messy, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

 

“You’re the only reason I’m alive, hm?” he slurred to her, now pulling himself to lay on top of her, arms tight around her. “The  _ only _ reason.”

 

“Draco…” she had had suspicions before that he was suicidal. Even though they had only been together six months, she had seen some of the worst parts of his life. She had seen him the day before his Death Eater trial, panicking in the corner of his room. Barely able to register that she was standing in front of him, that she was holding his hand, trying to calm the panicking man down. 

 

“Sometimes I want to cut this out of my arm.” He continued, now pulling himself to sit up on her, showing his Dark Mark tattoo. “I tried once, it didn’t work. It always bloody, fucking stays. I’m always going to be  _ that _ . I’m always going to be a fucking Death Eater, a racist, bigot who followed fucking Voldemort to Hogwarts to kill a fucking kid. I’m always going to be that. I’m always going to be a fuck –”

 

“Draco, shut up.”

 

“How can you – how can you care for me? For me? A fucking Death Eater? You’re pure and good. And beautiful, and you’re everything that shouldn’t be around me. You’re going to be tainted, hated. Everyone will think you are me, that you are  _ that _ . You – I’m. I’m going to ruin your life. Oh Merlin,” he jumped up, stumbling a bit as he tried to keep his balance. He was shaking, erratically moving. “I can’t. You – you can’t be with me. You deserve more.”

 

“Sit.”

 

“No,” he moaned, his face turned away from her. He was still stumbling away, barely able to keep his footing.

 

“Listen,” she heaved herself up, walking over to him. Hands on his face, forcing him to look down. To look at her. He was crying, a stream of tears flowing down his pale face. “You are making my life better. I don’t care that you were a Death Eater, and I know you didn’t want to be one. Love, you’re a victim of this war as much as anyone. You were forced into this at 17, and you never wanted it. You aren’t that mark, you aren’t your past. You are more than that. You’re a kind man, you’re changing. You’re learning. Heck, Hermione Granger has become one of your closest friends.”

 

“That means nothing.”

 

“It means everything, love.” He was still refusing to look at her, refusing to keep eye-contact. He was glaring at some point in the wall behind her. Tears still streaming down his face. “You are a good man, Draco Malfoy. And I need you in my life, just as much as you need me.”

“You’re everything to me, Tori. You’re my light.” he stumbled out, words slipping and faltering. But he was looking in her eyes, finally settling down from his erratic-drunk state.

“I love you too,”  She whispered. His eyes widened for a moment, and a second of worry flicked over her. Is that what he meant? That he loved her? 

Draco Malfoy descended into more tears, pulling her close in, sobbing onto her shoulder. She lead the crying man onto a seat, placing herself on his lap, holding him. Rubbing his back until he calmed down, whispering in his ear that he was okay, that she was not going to leave him. Whispering that she deserved him, as he deserved her. 

* * *

 

 

“Tori,” his voice woke her up, still sitting on his lap, holding each other fiercely. She sat up a little, looking at him. His eyes rimmed red a little, face puffy. “No one’s ever said they loved me. Shh, it’s okay. I just. I  _ do _ ...but I can’t say it. Yeah? Is that okay? I can say other stuff, but just...just that? Yeah? Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course, my love.” She kissed his forehead. He winced a little, “how hungover are you?”

“Only a lot.”

“Hm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short, I'll work on lengthening some of them later


End file.
